Tied Down at the Moment
by Mable
Summary: 1 realizes that 2 is overworking himself and comes up with an interesting plan on how to subdue him into resting. 1x2 Oneshot, Sequel to 'Control'.


**Mable: This is a sequel to one of my other stories 'Control' which I got an ask for a sequel on and thus did. It's Midnight, so I'm going to skip the author's note. All of the activities in this oneshot are completely consensual. I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

_I reviewed this late at night while I was tired; ergo, some grammar mistakes may be apparent._

* * *

_**Tied Down at the Moment**_

It was either the budding annoyance that he had been caught in such a position by Nine or the fact that Two's limp was acting up again that left One feeling a little discontent with his current situation involving his world. As he sat on his throne he somewhat stewed as he watched the Inventor continue to press himself further while no one else spoke against it. Of course they were more than willing to speak when One was limiting Two's activity and protested when the Leader was actually trying to insist in the other getting some rest.

This wasn't when the idea had appeared, though Two's growing limp was an indication that he did indeed need to rest. His total leg replacement hadn't even been over a couple of months ago so such strain was unbelievably foolish to the Leader who watched him and shook his head. While there was annoyance it wasn't particularly towards the Inventor himself. It was towards the fact that One had little say about what happened in the Sanctuary anymore. With the rebuilding in the Library came an oath to be a more understanding leader, after all.

Basically if One ever wanted his title back at all he had to cut down on many rules and regulations involving his dictatorship. Most of these involved curfews being pushed later and the lack of scolding someone with little provocation, even If One thought it was justified. This was the sacrifice One had to make to regain the title that was the only thing he had left to be proud of. At least they seemed to respect him slightly more when he did ease up, but this situation with Two was one that couldn't be solved easily.

After all, Two was a wonderful liar, and while he never bluntly lied he loved to weave false reassurances about his health and how he was feeling at the moment. This in particular was what kept the barrier there. One told him to rest, Two swore he was fine, and the others would think One was exaggerating. That was the frustrating part; Two didn't want help. As One watched his small frame he knew he couldn't sit beside idly much longer. He wasn't taking even as many breaks as Five was and was starting to occasionally get out of breath.

As for the situation with Nine, it was hard for One and him to make eye contact after he had walked in on he and Two's experiment. He had a feeling something like it would happen and usually Nine was that missing link of 'will happen' that managed to appear at the worst of times. He was still a little frustrated at himself for going along with Two's idea. It was certainly exciting at the time, but he had learned quickly that just because something was exciting didn't necessarily make it safe from the prying optics of the others. Or any less embarrassing when caught.

When the two ideas clicked together as one something extraordinary happened. He suddenly realized that there was a way that he could fix two problems with one solution. His face suddenly twisted in a very pleased smirk as he remembered exactly where Two kept the thread that had been used upon himself. The thought of such control, to see Two in such a state and to be able to do anything without interruptions, unless Two asked to stop which One would make sure he was too content to do, it was a fascinating thought and he wondered if Two got this much thrill from their last event.

"Eight," One announced, "You are dismissed. I will be heading to my quarters. Do not, under any circumstance, enter my room unless I say elsewise." The Guard raised a brow at the ending comment, but agreed, "Got it, Boss." A day off was a day off under any circumstance and honestly he would prefer not to risk aggravating One. The Leader stood and straightened himself before watching Two wander with Five out of the room. They were working on a back room while also making an adjustment on the bucket lift. It seemed the lift was finished now.

"When Two returns tell him to come to my quarters. I must speak to him." Eight shrugged it off, "I'll do it, Boss. Any reason?" The Leader assumed that Eight was thinking he was injured and insisted, "My bed needs some minor adjustments to it. While I am able to do such myself, Two's opinion on such changes is much needed." A coy way of saying how much he needed Two for the 'adjustment' to his bed, and he started back towards his quarters, only passing to get the strong thread from the workshop, and then returned to his room.

He obsessively fixed the bed's linens, changing the comforter with the clean spare and adjusting the pillows properly. He lit the candle and let it cast a warm glow over the room as he placed the thread on the bedside table and waited for his mate to appear. It took longer than expected and he soon degraded to pacing the room for a while until he heard footsteps in the hall. Looking over he was pleased to see the Inventor step through the curtain. "Good afternoon, One." Two smiled warmly, his round and tender face looking as gentle as ever, "Eight said you needed me."

"I certainly do." One responded as he tried to suppress a smirk, "You see, I seem to remember you informing me that you would be getting adequate rest." Two blinked in confusion and One felt a little disappointed, "You have been straining your legs again. I notice your limp." Two looked taken aback, then slightly ashamed, "I, well, I guess I wasn't really considering it… If we don't get that back gallery finished then Six will have to continue to drawing in his room, and it's leaving little room for anything else."

"That's no excuse." One pointed out before letting his voice go softer, "All I am asking is for you to lay down for a few minutes. That is all. Just to get your legs to rest." Two was still unsure, "Well…. Five is expecting me." One insisted, "A few minutes of your time and I'm sure you will be feeling much more..." He paused before ending with, "You will be glad you did so." Finally the Inventor caved, "Alright If it will make you happy." He smiled to One and crossed to the bed while the Leader felt the smirk grow once again.

The shorter Inventor laid down on the bed and his body immediately relaxed. He was clearly tired and his optics fluttered closed in gentle patterns. One sat down beside him on the bed and Two's optics lazily opened, "And how long until I'm deemed well rested?" He asked tiredly and One leaned forward to innocently press his lips to Two's forehead. "Not many. Close your eyes and simply relax." Two agreed and stretched back against the bedding, into One's kiss somewhat. The Leader reached over to drop his staff against the wall and discretely grabbed the thread.

First he tied a small loop that could tighten if pulled tight and, gripping it in his hands, slipped his arm around Two's smaller body, and then slipped the loop around Two's wrist. He then pulled back just enough to grasp Two's other wrist and lift it. Then in a swift motion he started to tie Two down. Two had enough time to react, to pull away, but he didn't. He trusted One enough that he instead just stared with a confused look and a raised brow. "Practicing your knot-tying?" Two asked playfully.

"Actually I am." One answered with a small smile that was clearly wanting to turn to a smirk. "For, you see, Two, I have quite a problem on my hands." Two playfully retorted, "Well, actually you have me on your hands." The Leader responded simply, "You are my problem. You lied to me; you made an oath that after your surgery you would slow down and rest more often, yet clearly you refuse to do either." The Inventor chuckled a little, a bit of a forced chuckle, "So you plan to tie me down and force me to relax? One, I'm not sure if that's how it works."

"I do and I am." The Leader responded, but was evidently noticing that he was growing more excited by the notion. A soft pull of need stirred in the center of his chest while he ran his slanted optics over the smaller's frame. "When was the last time I told you how lovely you were?" Two's breath caught as One's hand moved down to rest on his cheek, gently caressing it. Somehow being unable to move left all of the sensations in his body intensified and Two couldn't help but enjoy the touch. Still, though, he felt a little claustrophobic at the new feeling.

"One wait, is this some sort of revenge after what happened the other night? Five will be expecting me, we'll just get trapped in the same situation as before." To be honest Two was a little nervous. It was one thing pretending that he was an intelligent leader who knew how to make others submit, but now he was helpless under the actual leader who knew exactly what to do to leave Two squirming. Of course, it didn't help that One had more than just embarrassment to get revenge for, after all Two was then unable to undo his own knots and had to cut him free.

Two was really capable of anything when he was pretending, but when he was just normal Two he was unable to even come up with an idea on how to escape his confines. "I will take care of Five." One insisted simply while Two exhaled in slight anxiousness, "Then what? Are you going to come back and just watch me writhe on the bed?" Two playfully remarked and One eyes narrowed. At first Two thought in an annoyed manner and felt a triumph of victory, one that was short lived as the Leader regained his smirk.

"I have been preparing for this moment, Two. I have been waiting, I have been analyzing, and I know exactly what I'm going to touch and how gently, or forceful, I will touch them. However, let me assure you that you will be writhing in absolute pleasure and nothing less beneath me. I will accept nothing less, even if it takes all night, even if I have to take your lips with my own until you forget all about whatever project you have invested your health in this time." He assured Two as he again stroked his cheek in a warm motion, leaning in closer to press against him.

Two took the words in and his body responded with its own heat that grew nearly overwhelming. For a second Two actually wanted One to begin and wanted the other's strong hands to move further, faster, anything except for this waiting. He spoke and tried to suppress the breathy tone, "And how, pray tell, will that help your cause? You wanted me to rest and that certainly wouldn't be rest." One let out an actual chuckle, a rare event in any case and a sound that led Two to trembling. "After we are finished you won't have enough energy to lift your head, let alone work."

The shorter Stitchpunk released a soft sigh before pressing his head into the other's chest as best as he could. It wasn't actually a distressed sigh, it was more of an overwhelmed, of a need for something more, and One pressed his lips to Two's forehead. "When I return then we will begin. Rest until then, you will need it." He then pulled back and Two felt almost cold as the warmth left him. He tried to keep looking calm by showing little reaction of him leaving when really his mind raced on the current situation.

Two wasn't a fool. Even though they weren't saying it, if he really wanted to stop he could tell One and One would let him go. Though he wondered if One would be upset if he insisted he was let go. He didn't want to disappoint One, or maybe that was an excuse to go along with it because he couldn't lie that part of him was curious. He wanted to see what One was going to do and his body craved the return of Two's touches. Every touch had only excited him more and he was actually willing to risk getting caught for it.

He wondered what One was telling the others. He heard a few Stitchpunks pass the room and somewhat worried that they would spot him through the crack in the curtain. His mind raced with possible excuses. Such as 'Oh, this, well One is playing a joke on me is all' or even 'It's a self-control technique that he and I are trying'. Neither seemed realistic and thankfully nobody had the feeling to enter. Minutes passed, perhaps more than Two believed or less and he was exaggerating. Just laying here, helpless, he felt so frazzled that he wasn't exactly sure what to do.

Eventually the noises outside of the bedroom quieted down. No voices, no footsteps, and Two realized that One had succeeded in get rid of everyone, but wasn't sure how. It was only revealed to be accurate when One came strolling back in with a confident and somewhat haughty air about him. "They will not be a bother." He assured as he propped his staff against the wall. Two watched him and could only feel his insides twitch as he saw One begin to take off his cape. "How did you manage that?" The Leader seemed pleased with himself.

"I told them that you needed rest and I merely suggested they leave you be. I also suggested that they take this time to scout if they wished. They could not wait to rush out into danger." The Inventor chuckled a small bit, only lightly, but mostly because he was a bit nervous. He couldn't suppress the shaking and patiently waited as One approached his bed. He was somewhat confused at why the crown was left on, but actually found it just a slightly bit necessary. It punctuated One's overtaking of him perfectly.

"Now, Two," He sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly, tauntingly, leaned over Two's smaller frame. His hand sharp, metal hand rested on Two's closer thigh in an affectionate manner. It lightly moved underneath his touch as, while Two's arms were tied down, his legs still were not. "Now I am not beyond reason. I will leave you untied from the waist down as long as you're willing to be obedient and not cause any fuss." The Inventor immediately chimed in, "I don't think I am any state to do that." One's hand rewarded by petting over his burlap in sensual motions.

"Good. Very good. There is only a limited amount of time before they return and we must take advantage of every second." Then he leaned down and oddly enough pressed his lips to one of Two's bound arms. When they twitched in response to the warmth two realized the thread was loosely knotted. It was so loosely knotted in fact that he knew if he tugged tightly enough that the knot was bound to come completely apart and he would be free. He still didn't feel the need to do this and waited, becoming a bit impatient and deciding to pry at One some.

"Well perhaps we should just get this over with, then? I've been waiting and resting, prepared to go back to work, and yet you haven't done a thing. Wait, I understand. This is a joke isn't it. You're really trying to get me to patiently wait and are trying to get me to fall asleep with your touches." As expected, One was slightly offended, but then again One was offended by most of everything these days. Finally One decided that he too was done waiting and responded by leaning down, a low growling noise in his throat as he claimed Two tender lips as his own.

Two pressed back into the kiss with a bit too much eagerness, revealing exactly what he was feeling underneath the previous comment. Now having this confirmed One decided he was ready to keep his promise to Two. Their lips separated after a few moment and One's hands decided to wander. Moving to caress Two's sides they fondled over his softened vest. His mouth moved down into the Inventor's neck and pressed tight against the metal and fabric, sucking on the patch like a pup and starting to tenderly kneed his sides in an affectionate manner.

Then his hands wandered down to Two's hips and his mouth moved down to Two's upper chest, pressing kisses against the clean knot holding his front together. While they looked like normal laces, they were anything but, because Two could feel everything they felt. It was the same as patches; when something was introduced to the body and soul they eventually started to feel, and while it was smaller than something like, say, a set of buckles Two could still feel. So when he blew over them Two felt it. He felt the soft tickling and released what sounded like a purr.

The movement was repeated and this time Two's reaction was punctuated by a soft, "One, why do you taunt me so?" The older male continued to put his sides before answering with, "Because I can and because you enjoy it, my love." He answered right back before leaning to kiss the tie before clamping on one of the strands and pulling back, in a smooth motion undoing his front and leaving them undone and still closed. Now Two was wishing that he wasn't tied down and wished that he wasn't so willing to comply with One's odd desires, even though he had started it with his first request.

"Tell me what you want, Two, and perhaps I will be willing to comply." One suggested and the Inventor found himself blurting out, "I want you to keep your word, One… And preferably in the immediate future." He suggested and the older chuckled warmly, an affectionate gesture instead of an ominous, and did as Two suggested. His hands slid from Two's body and to his front where they gently tugged the laces free, one loop after another, pulling until the laces were completely freed of their confines and resting loose in the bottom holes.

Now One opened Two and looked inside at the metal that resided in. The dull glow of a soul could already be seen. Two was already that excited and that ready, looking like he was willing to already soul bond. "Creator, Two. You are _stunning_." The others were too innocent and naïve to realize that Two was confident in socialization and in his ideals while not nearly as much in his appearance. His height mostly, but he was sensitive about it, and because of such Two needed that extra support, and unfortunately it could only come from his mate.

He could see how meek Two became once being opened, turning his head a bit and averting his eyes to somewhere else on the bed. The Leader reached upwards and caressed his cheek with his hand, causing a small smile to form, and then leaned forward to kiss him. For a few minutes they locked like that until Two gasped to feel his mate's hand enter inside and begin to caress his inner metals in a quick motion. He couldn't help but release a following moan as he was so ready and becoming more and more willing. Continuing pets and massaging just pressed him further.

Even with a single hand stroking at his insides Two was already beginning to realize that One's promise was setting in. He struggled not to buck upwards against One, not wanting to make himself even less composed than he was. Unfortunately this is exactly what One wanted and when it didn't work he pulled his other hand away from Two's face and lowered it in to join its twin. Something that seemed like it would be uncomfortable was in reality wonderful as fingers ran over his ribs. The motion caused the Inventor to actually have a mix of reactions.

A soft moan covered the bit of ticklishness that threatened to kick in. It wore away though as the hands began to stroke a bit firmer, driving out less ticklishness while feeling much better than previously. Two's head dropped back pitifully against the pillow and he tried to last through the constant stimulation. Though he did notice that the more sighs he let slip pass his lips the more that One would slow and the more sensually he would press inwards. It was purposeful to try and drag the Inventor further into the bliss.

Yet One was still not satisfied. He knew how to become so, though, and slid down Two's body a bit more to get to the adequate angle. "One…" Two purred lovingly before noticing that One's hands were pulling back. He immediately felt a desperate need and couldn't suppress his body trying to press upward. That was, until he felt his front being opened a bit wider and struggled to get around his bonds so that he could adequately see what One was doing. Unfortunately, he had been pulling at the binds during their events and somehow managed to tighten them.

Any thoughts of escape erased the second that One had leaned down and pressed his lips against the closest bit of metal. A swell of exhilarating ecstasy overwhelmed him and Two now struggled against the bonds. He couldn't help it; his body decided that it wanted free and his hands were ready to lock onto One's head and keep him still. Not that One planned to stop in the near future. It was awkward, trying to pleasure Two with his mouth when there was so much inside metal available. He began to gently test it all and searched for whatever section was most sensitive.

The metal that was closest to the glowing, green light of Two's visible soul was clearly the most sensitive part and because of such One decided to change his method to give it special attention. His fabric tongue slipped out to gently prod at the metal. A virtually useless organ that barely helped speech and was usually not even visible; the tongue came to good use when it involved the more simple things, such as giving kisses and giving pleasures. While taste seemed nearly non-existent, One swore that Two had a specific, delectable taste that he could not get enough of.

Because of such he may have gotten a bit too much pleasure himself from the action. He was barely registering outside of the action that, as predicted, Two was squirming and twitching, bucking and thrashing, slowly beginning to climb a cliff towards the brink. He didn't think he could stop himself from then falling over and plummeting into the abyss of heaven beyond it. He couldn't get his voice to work and thanks to One his arms were tied down, so as he began to become more and more bothered he seemed helpless to do anything.

His breathing was becoming much more labored and he tried to speak, "One I- If I keep- I'm not much-." His words were getting muddled along with his mind as the edges of his vision started to cloud. He was somewhat surprised; he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten this intoxicated off of mere touches. One was getting lost in his own, continuing to circle the sensitive metal before moving his hands in as well, managing to fit them in and beginning to massage at the parts that he couldn't kiss. He wasn't nearly blinded as well, but was sure that it was from the glowing green in his optics.

Then Two's legs clutched onto his back and he realized that perhaps he was beginning to push the other towards the end. Just as he thought that the light grew brighter than ever before and Two released a pitiful gasp, a shaky sound that sputtered with a voice box that wouldn't work. The Leader mentally cursed himself, the plan had been to get Two close to the end and then pull back, but instead he had slipped and let Two go all the way. He caved and continued to press his mouth to the metal and wait as Two rode out the rest of his climax.

When the Inventor did come down he was surprised at how heavy his breaths had become. Perhaps One had been right about him needing some rest. As he laid weakly against the bed One pulled back and nearly climbed his body like a ladder to become face to face with him again. One claimed the smaller one's lips in a chaste look and Two forced himself to give a returning kiss even though he was so weak. That's when One pulled back, "Get some rest." Two was immediately confused, "But I thought you said-…"

"That can wait. You need the rest for now, the point is not to keep you awake further." The Inventor was thankful and was glad when One untied his bonds and let his arms free. Two pulled them close to wrap around One's middle as his face buried into his chest, tired and overly satisfied with One's work. One, meanwhile, couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in his chest of his own pulsing soul, but somehow managed to buy it off. It could wait.

After all, Two would be well rested when he awoke, and then there would be no need to hold back.

_**FIN**_


End file.
